


Have Your Cake & Eat it Too

by ShinSolo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Eye Licking, M/M, WAM, foodsmut, sploshing, unusual anal lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo knew if he’d let his eyes linger on the way Jared’s fork twirled spaghetti or the way his tongue darted out to collect rogue bits of sauce, it would be all over. His cheeks would blush bright red and blood would rush straight to his cock. But as long as he didn’t look, everything would be fine. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cake & Eat it Too

When not on tour, Tomo’s prized possessions were stowed away toward the back of his closet, a lone box hidden beneath a pile of old clothes and behind his empty suitcases. They remained there, untouched and unseen, except for the rare occasions when Tomo couldn’t take it anymore and had to pull them out, thumb through them, press his lips to their glossy surfaces and taste their parchment backs. It didn’t happen very often, and it wasn’t exactly a problem, but he still wouldn’t allow himself to throw them out, never knew when he might need them.

 

On tour, Tomo had to be even more careful with them. He would sort through his entire collection, hand-picking five or six at the most and seal them inside a large brown envelope. They then lived inside that envelope, with Tomo’s name signed across the back flap and tapped to the underside of the mattress of his bunk. At night he’d let his fingers slip between the bunk and the wall, slide up underneath him, and run across the paper of the envelope. And every night he’d fall asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of the man in the photos -- the same man who slept unknowingly across the narrow aisle from him -- his gloved hands covered with cake, his sensual lips smeared with icing.

 

Usually Tomo didn’t let his strange obsession get in the way. When asked to lunch with Jared, he’d keep his eyes mainly on his own plate and keep up with whatever conversation was at hand. He knew if he’d let his eyes linger on the way Jared’s fork twirled spaghetti or the way his tongue darted out to collect rogue bits of sauce, it would be all over. His cheeks would blush bright red and blood would rush straight to his cock. But as long as he didn’t look, everything would be fine. So what if Shannon assumed he had a weak stomach when it came to watching others eat. So what if Jared teased him about his eating habits, called him a neat freak. Tomo let the others think what they wanted. He was pretty sure neither of them were aware of what he really thought about when he jacked off in his bunk. It was easier if they didn’t know.

 

However, when you live and work with people as close as the three of them did, it really was only a matter of time before someone slipped. Secrets were discovered, lovers walked in on, drunken confessions made. Sometimes after weeks on the road, in the sometimes twenty-four hour stretches between shows, or after sitting in front of a sound board in the studio unproductive for days, people just felt like talking, felt like telling. Tomo still remembered the day when Shannon had lost count and gotten off for what seemed like the thousandth time in less than three hours. He’d thrown his drumsticks across the room so hard that one of them had actually stuck in the sheetrock of the opposite wall. Everyone went quiet and the walls of the studio seemed to close in around them, then all of a sudden Shannon had just said it. Tomo swore the words, “I’m gay,” had echoed off the soundproof tiles and no one knew what to say, not even Jared. When practice finally resumed Shannon’s performance was flawless, and Tomo gave him a reassuring smile between songs. And even though they’d never talked about it as a group, knowing caused them to grow closer. Some secrets did that, but Tomo still didn’t think his was one of those kinds of secrets.

 

Earlier that year, at Shannon’s birthday party, Tomo had come closer than he’d ever come before at slipping. He even went as far as to actually kiss Jared, to taste the sweetness of the ice-cream mixed with the strange and almost almond taste of Jared’s lips, to feel the way the cold mixed with the warmth in violent swirls inside his mouth. To Tomo’s surprise Jared had actually opened his mouth to the kiss, kissing Tomo back without a moment’s hesitation. But his blue eyes had studied Tomo for a while after, silently questioning whatever motives Tomo might have had for kissing him. Honestly, Tomo didn’t even know why he’d actually kissed him either. There had just been something about the way Jared had turned his spoon upside down with each bite he took, sucking every drop of the flavored cream from the metal. And although Tomo swore he’d heard Shannon and Jared actually arguing about it the next morning, from the moment their lips broke the kiss became just another thing they didn’t talk about. Ever since, Tomo often found himself touching his fingers to his own lips and wondering if Jared still tasted like almonds mixed with a faint hint of vanilla.

 

Tomo never told himself to stay away from Jared. He never found himself silently swearing he’d never touch him again, that he’d never try to kiss him again. In fact, Tomo knew very well that if he ever had the chance to do so, he would. The chance just never came up again. They got busy with working on the new album and Jared began pulling all nighters that drove Shannon nearly insane with worry. Months passed and the album slowly started to come together. Jared began skipping more meals than he ate, and when Shannon would bring food to the studio, Tomo was usually too caught up in his own work to really pay attention to the way Jared ate. Vegetarian pitas and Chinese takeout didn’t really do it for him anyways.

 

It wasn’t until late August, just a week before his thirtieth birthday, that Tomo walked in on something that he couldn’t not pay attention too. A wet dream in the flesh.

 

He’d been early, he admitted to that, and he knew Jared would probably do something for his birthday -- especially since it was his thirtieth and Jared found it bad luck not too celebrate decade birthdays -- but he still hadn’t expected to beat Shannon to the studio. He also hadn’t expected to walk in on Jared bent over the table, his finger pushing into what seemed an entire inch of bright blue icing atop a double layered cake Tomo later discovered he had baked himself. Tomo’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Jared suck the same finger into his mouth, his tongue skillfully removing every bit of the blue sugary sweetness that coated it. It was by far one of the hottest things he’d ever seen Jared do with cake, and he’d seen Jared do quite a few things with cake -- even had the pictures to prove it. He’d seen Jared grab handfuls of it and throw it all over the people around him. He’d seen Jared hand feed it to his brother, shoving more over his face than in his mouth. He’d seen Jared slowly pull his fingerless gloves off and then actually suck the fabric of them into his mouth, tasting the bits of cake still clinging to them. But none of those things had caused his breath to catch in throat and his knees tremble so fast.

 

Jared smiled at Tomo when he noticed him standing there and Tomo’s eyes fell to a bit of blue at the corner of that smile, the tiny smear of icing his tongue had missed. Before he even realized what he was doing, Tomo crossed the room and pinned Jared to the wall near the table, one hand pressed against Jared’s shoulder and the other reaching up, fingers running over his lips. He was shaking but didn’t care. He wasn’t going to waste another chance, to hell with what Jared might consider strange.

 

“Tomo?” Jared whispered, sounding almost as unsure of himself as Tomo felt. Once again his eyes met Tomo‘s, questioning and searching for some sign of an answer, but this time Tomo didn’t let those eyes stop him. Before Jared could say anything else, Tomo’s mouth was on his, kissing him with even more hunger than he had the time before at Shannon’s party.

 

A moan slid up from Tomo’s throat and poured into Jared’s mouth, his tongue seeking every bit of sweet icing he could from the kiss. His brain vaguely registered that Jared did in fact taste like almonds, but Tomo pushed it aside at the same time Jared slid down the wall, pulling Tomo with him. Tomo had expected him to push him away, slap him hard enough to bruise, even spit at him or scream rape. The thought that he would actually give in, would actually want him, had never crossed Tomo’s mind.

 

On the way down the kiss never once broke, and Tomo pulled back only after several moments of hands gripping clothing and the initial rush from kissing Jared Leto had lessened just enough for him to regain a somewhat semi-conscious mind. He pressed a finger to Jared’s lips, silencing him before he could ask why Tomo had stopped, and reached up toward the table, grabbing a handful of the moist cake. Without missing a beat, Tomo then smeared the cake against Jared’s lips, pushing the cake between his parted lips, rubbing the color blue into his pale skin, tracing soft lines over his chin and down his throat.

 

Jared’s eyes narrowed a little and he spit part of the cake out so he could say, “So  _that’s_  what you’ve been wanting to do to me, huh?”

 

“Only part…” Tomo responded with a smirk, leaning forward to lick more of the icing off Jared’s cheek. And when he pulled Jared to him, kissing him harder than before, Jared tasted even more like heaven. “You’re so mine now.”

 

Jared growled into Tomo’s mouth and bit at his bottom lip, transferring bits of blue and chocolate to Tomo’s lips and face as he fought for control of the kiss. Tomo wasn’t so eager to lose control of the situation. His fingers grabbed a handful of Jared’s short hair and he pulled his head back sharply. Jared’s mouth fell open and he dug his short nails into Tomo’s side, an order, an unspoken challenge that Tomo was not going to be the one in control of the situation. However, despite being younger, Tomo was still both taller and heavier than Jared, and Jared knew didn’t stand a chance. It took more than a disposition to give orders and a nice ass for Tomo to let someone else lead when it came to sex.

 

Tomo pulled Jared’s head back farther and bit into his throat, there was less cake on that part of his body and Tomo once again tasted almonds -- only this time they made him think of poison, of how dangerous fucking Jared could end up being. He could get kicked out of the band and have Shannon come after him for vengeance, or he could become completely and utterly obsessed with the man. Somehow Tomo found the latter the most deadly of the two. His cock began to throb and he pressed Jared harder up against the wall, chuckling to himself when his hand found its way between Jared’s legs. Jared was hard, and Tomo knew he’d won.

 

Hands began working at removing Tomo’s clothing before Tomo had even thought of removing Jared’s, but he didn’t complain and quickly caught up with Jared. It wasn’t long before both men were on the floor, naked except for Jared’s socks and Tomo’s jeans still clinging to one ankle. More cake was smeared onto Jared’s body, into his hair, over his stomach and catching in the soft tangle at the base of his cock. Tomo threaded his fingers through it, tugging gently but still hard enough for Jared to hiss, his cock jumping in anticipation.

 

A clump of icing slipped from Tomo’s hair, falling against Jared’s eyes. And without thinking Tomo leaned forward, his tongue lapping at the soft flesh of his eyelids, sucking the sweetness from Jared’s very eyelashes. Jared linked a leg around Tomo’s waist, pulling them together and arching his back to press against him. They both shuddered, almost in sync with one another’s actions. Tomo knew he wouldn’t have to ask to push forward.

 

His hand reached back for the cake, coating his fingers with even more blue before running his hand over Jared’s thigh and pushing his hand up beneath Jared’s balls. Jared watched him anxiously, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in uncertainty, but Tomo knew what he was doing. Despite being sticky, icing made excellent lube. Tomo knew this from experience and had used it to jack off on numerous occasions when he just couldn’t be bothered to take out his pictures and fantasize.

 

A few simple twists of his fingers and Tomo had Jared shuddering all over again. And when he felt Jared was prepared enough he removed his fingers from the older man’s ass and sucked them into his mouth, his eyes closing as he cleaned his fingers, tasting sweet icing, chocolate cake, and even more of Jared than he already had before. His stomach tightened and lips turned up in a grin as he looked down at the mess he’d already made of Jared and himself. He found he breathtaking.

 

“Hurry up…” Jared hissed, his hand already stroking his own cock, and Tomo needed no other prompt from him. He pulled Jared up and rolled him over to his knees. Jared laughed as he lost his balance, one hand slipping against the mess on the floor and almost sending him face first against the tiles, but his laughter turned into a moan. Tomo spread Jared’s ass with his hands and pressed his cock to his opening, a groan leaving his lips as he began to push into his tight warmth.

 

The position was slightly awkward, partially from the slickness of the tiles and how close they were to the wall. Jared couldn’t help but hit his head a few times as Tomo began to thrust into him, but it was worth it. He quickly found a better place for his hands and began to push back against Tomo. There would probably be bruises on Jared’s hips by the end of the day, but neither of them cared.

 

In the end, Jared came first, feverishly stroking his own cock at an even faster pace than Tomo was able to fuck him. He called out as he came, his muscles contracting as he fell forward, letting his head rest against the floor while Tomo continued to fuck him. His come mingled with the cake beneath him on the floor and he watched the two substances merge into one through half lidded eyes.

 

Tomo followed behind him soon after, his teeth nearly biting through his own bottom lip and holding his breath as he did so to swallow his own moans. He gasped and slid down next to Jared. Both of them were breathing hard and sticky from sugar and sweat, cake and come.

 

“Happy early birthday, Tomo,” Jared finally managed to say, pulling a chunk of cake from Tomo’s hair and putting it into his mouth with a grin.

 

Tomo laughed and shook his head. He was at a complete loss of words but grinning just as wide as Jared. He pulled Jared to him for a slow kiss and ran his hand down his sticky side. He vaguely wondered which one of them would get suckered into cleaning up the mess they’d made, but only vaguely. He was happy and content, and for the first time in his life keeping his strange little fetish a secret was the furthest thing from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this came from hearing Kit talk about how the only things that made her cringe was eyegore and foodsmut . . . I know this isn't really eyegore, but eye licking was as close as i could get and still fit the foodsmut in there. So there you go . . I figured 'Hey, if anyone’s gonna make her actually cringe, after all she’s tackled, it better be me.' -grins- I found this actually kinda cute . . . tbh.
> 
>  
> 
> Written 08/21/2009.


End file.
